15 April 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-04-15 ; Comments * First live show from Peel Acres to feature a live music session. * Sound of a pool game taking place in the backgoundd throughout the show as Tim & Charlotte make use of the Peel Acres pool table. * Thanks to Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive for the tracklist. Sessions * Ash's Tim & Charlotte (live acoustic session from Peel Acres) Tracklisting *Man Or Astroman: Interstellar Hard Drive (LP: Eeviac: Operational Index And Reference Guide, Including Other Modern Computational Devices) Touch And Go *M.A.T.T.: Confrontation (12": Confrontation/Energy Vortex) Fuze *Tim & Charlotte from Ash: Folk Song (Peel Session) *Chevette: We Can Dance Again (LP: Special Skool - The Best Of Invicta Hi-Fi) Invicta Hi-Fi *''10:30 p.m. news'' *Fall: Anecdotes & Antidotes In B Flat (LP: The Marshall Suite) Artful *Jimmy Reed: Found Love (v/a LP: Harp Blues) Ace *Move To The City: All In A Day (demo CD) White Label *Dis X 3: Profane (EP: Brothers In Mind) Tresor *Tim & Charlotte from Ash: Something Like You (Peel Session) *Pixies: Velouria (7") 4AD Requested by Charlotte: "my favourite song ever". :(JP: "This is a record that I produced in 1969. When I say I produced it, obviously that it a bit of an over statement because we couldn't afford a proper producer, so I just sat in the studio and the engineer did the actual production work - as they so often do frankly - in my view anyway. It's by Bridget St. John and has John Martyn on second guitar, and I was held in some restraint during the other tracks, but on this one I was allowed to indulge myself to the point of, as you will hear, madness really, in that I wanted to have bird noise on it cos I feel that any record with bird noise is pretty good. And I didn't content myself with one bird, or two birds, but an entire wood full of birds, and church bells and wind and lots of other stuff besides, as you will hear.") *Bridget St. John: Ask Me No Questions (LP: Ask Me No Questions) Dandelion *Lee Perry: Bathroom Skank (7") Black Art *Tim & Charlotte from Ash: Aphrodite (Peel Session) *Thin Lizzy: Little Girl In Bloom (LP: The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit Requested by Tim: "my favourite band ever." :(JP: "I did loads of gigs with Thin Lizzy around the time of these things (the band's Peel sessions) but don't remember a great deal about them. I would love to have millions of amusing anecdotes, you know, about things that we got up, but frankly I would have to make them up, to be honest.") *Pele: Testosterina (LP: Teaching The History Of Teaching Geography) Rosewood Union *Decoder: Defect (2x12") *''11:30 p.m. news'' *Bisons: TV Breakdown (demo) (White label) Later signed to Spanish label, Primeros Pasitos, and released the track on the album, Compactor, in 2002. *Olga+Jozef: unknown (Olga+Jozef) From Slovakia. *Tim & Charlotte from Ash: What Deaner Was Talking About (Peel Session) Ween cover. *Tim & Charlotte from Ash: Girl From Mars (Peel Session) *New York Dolls: Private World (LP: New York Dolls) Mercury Another Tim & Charlotte request. *Novak: Burning Hoof (LP: Novak) Kitty Kitty Corporation JP unsure of the track title as the CD has become displaced from its box. *Aretha Franklin: You'll Never Walk Alone (unknown) File ;Name *jp150499.mp3 ;Length *01:49:34 ;Other *Many thanks to max-dat. ;Footnotes ;Available *Mooo Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes